


Le Statut quo

by Kaleiya_Hitsumei



Series: Fire Emblem Omegaverse - Nuit étoilée [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Omega Verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleiya_Hitsumei/pseuds/Kaleiya_Hitsumei
Summary: Les Alphas et les Omégas ne se trouvent qu'en Fodlan et ne sont qu'une petite partie de la population. Seulement, leur traitement diffère entre l'Empire, le Royaume et l'Alliance...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta : Eliandre  
Note : Un moment que je voulais me frotter à l’Omegaverse… Au départ, c’était un autre fandom que j’avais en tête mais l’idée n’a jamais vraiment aboutie dans mon crane donc je ne l’ai pas écrite. Là en revanche, moins de soucis donc je me suis lancée très vite sur l’écriture. Le plan est encore un peu flou dans ma tête sur la longueur totale du truc mais y a moyen de le faire durer un moment. Pour l’instant, ce sera « Le Statut quo » qui fera l’ouverture de cet univers et qui servira donc à poser les bases. Bonne lecture !

Au sein de l’Alliance et en dehors, Claude savait que plusieurs nobles, notamment les Gloucester, le voyait d’un mauvais œil – c’était logique vu que, pour eux, il sortait de nulle part, personne n’ayant visiblement connaissance du fait qu’il appartenait aux Riegan via sa mère. Le fait qu’il porte un emblème prouvait son ascendance ainsi qu’autre chose sur laquelle il avait dû longuement se documenter, cette spécificité n’existant à priori qu’à Fódlan vu qu’il n’en avait jamais eu vent en Almyra – ce qui était préférable car plus il en avait appris sur le sujet, plus il s’était estimé heureux de quitter le pays où il était né.

Car oui, s’il voulait écarter tout doute possible sur sa parenté avec son grand-père, il pouvait user de cette seconde option mais cela était risqué car à double-tranchant, les membres de l’Alliance les plus proches de l’Empire risquant forts d’être tentés de le marier contre son gré à un de leurs fils pour qu’il remplisse ce que sa « nature » lui imposait de faire – l’idée même de copuler avec Lorenz lui donnait la nausée – tandis que les autres, certains étant restés proches du Royaume de Faerghus, pouvaient soit le soutenir, soit essayer de lui ravir sa place via une union politique. Du coup, il n’avait pas trop intérêt à ébruiter ce point sur sa personne avant d’avoir des appuis solides au sein de l’Alliance, raison pour laquelle il était vital pour lui d’être à Garreg Mach… et qu’il s’était préparé au mieux pour gérer les désagréments qu’impliquait son statut d’Oméga.

Oh, il avait, grâce à l’aide de Judith, pu obtenir pas mal d’informations sur ce qu’étaient les Alphas et Omégas puis recouper tout cela avec divers ouvrages. Ainsi, il avait pu constater que la grande majorité des Alphas et Omégas avait toujours été des hommes et tous nés, à l’origine, dans des familles comportant des porteurs d’emblèmes. Cette coïncidence était loin d’être anodine, surtout quand il avait noté qu’il était plus probable de porter un emblème que de se révéler être un Alpha ou un Oméga – la période correspondant à ce qui était appelé « la présentation » allait de treize à dix-sept ans mais il pouvait arriver qu’elle se produise, dans de rares cas, à la vingtaine pour ceux qui étaient tardifs. Cependant, en croisant des sources historiques, Claude en avait conclu que cette évolution des porteurs d’emblèmes faisait probablement suite à grave épidémie dont les victimes avaient été en grande majorité des femmes et qui avait surtout touché le nord de Fódlan, expliquant ainsi pourquoi les nobles de Faerghus comptaient aujourd’hui encore environ 10% d’Alphas et d’Omégas là où ceux de l’Alliance avaient chuté sur le dernier siècle à juste une douzaine d’individus – impossible de trouver les chiffres sur l’Empire d’Adrestia, soit parce qu’ils n’en comptaient plus aucun depuis plusieurs décennies ou soit parce qu’ils avaient une politique différente vis-à-vis de ces individus.

Au jour d’aujourd’hui, il était clair que les Alphas et Omégas tendaient à disparaître, faisant que se procurer des suppressants au sein de l’Alliance était très compliqué pour quiconque voulait cacher ce qu’il était ou atténuer voire bloquer ses instincts qui le poussaient à se trouver un partenaire pour se reproduire. Heureusement pour Claude, il avait trouvé comment en fabriquer pour son usage personnel, ce qui lui avait bien facilité la vie après ses premières chaleurs – rester une semaine enfermé dans sa chambre ne le dérangeait pas de base mais pas quand c’était pour subir de telles vagues de désir au point que le seul moyen de s’en libérer était de s’insérer ses doigts ou tout objet tombant sous sa main, cela faute d’avoir accès à un partenaire qui pouvait le satisfaire. En arrivant à Garreg Mach, il avait pu constater qu’un marchand du royaume vendait des suppressants – il avait ainsi vu qu’il en existait deux sortes – mais leur prix était assez élevé, certainement parce que la demande allait en chutant avec le temps.

Ses premiers jours à l’académie lui avait aussi permis de confirmer ce qu’il avait pu dénicher sur les familles nobles, notamment le fait que les Blaiddyd avaient la particularité d’avoir eu, parmi tous les hommes s’étant présentés, uniquement des Alphas qui avaient la particularité de détenir une grande force physique – le prince Dimitri vérifiait ce point vu qu’il l’avait aperçu casser une lance d’entraînement lors de leur rentrée à tous – et que c’était effectivement le Royaume qui détenait, officiellement, la population la plus élevée d’Alphas et d’Omégas – en comptant le futur roi, il avait confirmé que Sylvain Gautier était très probablement un Alpha et que Felix Fraldarius, bien que son caractère pouvait induire en erreur, était un Oméga qui ne comptait visiblement pas être aussi docile que ce que certains pouvaient espérer. De plus, le Royaume de Faerghus n’avait pas de lois ou coutumes restrictives sur ces individus, focalisant plus son attention sur les porteurs d’emblèmes – l’influence de l’Eglise de Seiros n’était probablement pas inconnue à cela vu qu’au monastère, il lui avait semblé que certains employés étaient Alphas ou Omégas et cela ne dérangeait personne.

Concernant les élèves issus de l’Alliance, sans surprise, Claude était le seul Oméga et aucun Alpha n’était présent – il avait confirmé cela via son odorat qui n’avait décelé aucun parfum marqué à l’exception de celui d’Hilda qui n’avait rien à voir avec son odeur corporelle mais plus avec le contenu du flacon dont elle versait quelques gouttes sur ses poignets de temps à autre. Les Gloucester et les Ordelia n’en avaient jamais compté dans leur ascendance tandis que les Goneril n’avaient eu qu’un seul Alpha en cinq générations. En revanche, pour ce qui était de sa famille, les Riegan, celle-ci avait surtout compté des Omégas, surtout à l’époque où l’Alliance faisait encore partie du Royaume et Claude avait constaté que le dernier homme de sa famille à s’être présenté était mort il y a environ un siècle.

La grande inconnue était l’Empire et… le jeune homme constata vite à l’odorat que quelque chose n’allait pas car il n’était pas très logique que tant d’élèves des Aigles de Jais aient des parfums si similaires, ce qui ne pouvait laisser supposer qu’une chose : au moins trois d’entre eux étaient sous suppressants, faisant qu’il lui était impossible de déterminer le nombre d’Alphas et d’Omégas dans cette classe pour le moment – il pouvait se baser sur les soi-disant caractéristiques physiques et morales de ces individus pour les repérer mais celles-ci étaient surtout des préjugés et Claude avait déjà constaté qu’ils ne s’appliquaient pas à sa personne ainsi qu’à Felix vu qu’aucun d’eux n’était du genre soumis ou avec une taille bien marquée. Ses seules certitudes étaient que Petra était à exclure vu qu’elle était de Brigid et non dotée d’emblème et qu’il y avait un Alpha parmi eux dont la fragrance était étonnamment faible.

Autant dire qu’il avait fortement intérêt à rester sur ses gardes…

Niveau affinités, parmi les Cerfs d’Or, il s’en était assez vite trouvées avec Hilda Goneril à qui il n’avait pas caché son statut d’Oméga – la demoiselle était plutôt douée quand il s’agissait de faire des emplettes vu qu’elle lui avait indiqué à qui il pouvait s’adresser pour obtenir des « accessoires » pour aider durant les chaleurs à la condition qu’il ne dise à personne que c’était elle qui l’avait renseigné. Il s’entendait aussi plutôt bien avec Leonie et n’avait aucuns soucis avec Ignatz ou Raphael. Marianne étant difficile à apprivoiser, il était obligé de passer par Hilda mais leurs rapports étaient corrects à sa connaissance. En revanche, Lysithea Ordelia se méfiait de lui et pour ce qui était de Lorenz Gloucester, l’animosité qu’il ressentait envers lui était palpable.

Pour les autres maisons, il n’avait pas croisé grand monde – bien qu’il avait déjà réussi à se mettre Ingrid Galatea à dos alors qu’il n’avait rien fait de particulier et Edelgard von Hresvelg qui n’appréciait guère le fait que ses origines exactes soient obscures – mais s’était vite trouvé des affinités avec Petra et Annette. A priori, Felix, qui occupait la chambre à côté de la sienne, le tolérait, cela bien qu’ils ne se parlaient presque pas – la seule fois où l’épéiste lui avait adressé la parole était pour lui conseiller de ne pas approcher Dimitri, ce qui avait piqué sa curiosité… et poussé à ne pas suivre ce conseil vu qu’il avait réussi à sympathiser avec le prince de Faerghus.

En revanche, lors d’un passage à la bibliothèque pour essayer d’en apprendre le plus possible sur les Reliques de Héros, cette fragrance si faible d’Alpha était venue à ses narines et il avait pu en identifier le propriétaire : Linhardt von Hevling. C’était assez étonnant car il était en totale opposition aux caractéristiques classiques prêtées aux Alphas, à savoir la tendance à aimer se battre, l’envie de dominer ou encore un penchant vers l’agressivité. Non, ce jeune érudit ne donnait pas du tout l’impression d’être un Alpha mais sa fragrance, non masquée par des suppressants, indiquait clairement qu’il en était un. Cette étonnante particularité avait poussé Claude à le questionner un peu sur ce point et Linhardt, en sentant qu’il était un Oméga, lui avait fait part d’une hypothèse qu’il avait sur ce sujet : si un Alpha ou un Oméga portait un emblème, celui-ci pouvait influencer sa nature, soit en l’exacerbant – la force physique innée des Alpha de la famille Blaiddyd tendait à confirmer ce point –, soit en l’atténuant – l’érudit se donna lui-même en exemple avec son emblème de Cethleann.

—Donc si je me fie à cette théorie, mon emblème de Riegan pourrait affecter dans un sens comme dans l’autre l’Oméga que je suis, résuma Claude qui trouvait cela très intéressant.

—C’est cela, confirma Linhardt avec un hochement de tête. Bien sûr, il faudrait rassembler des données sur tous les Alphas et Omégas connus ainsi que sur les emblèmes qu’ils portent, si possible sur plusieurs générations, mais ce travail est assez fastidieux et je ne cache pas que je n’y ai pas grand intérêt actuellement. Mes recherches se concentrent surtout sur l’emblémacie.

—Et si quelqu’un les rassemblait pour vous, prendriez-vous le temps de les étudier ?

—Vous auriez bien du mal à obtenir quoique ce soit de l’Empire à part peut-être y laisser des plumes vu ce que vous êtes. Mon pays n’est pas très… tolérant envers les Omégas.

Quand l’érudit avait prononcé ces derniers mots, l’archer avait noté que son ton monotone avait changé pour devenir désapprobateur, signe qu’il n’approuvait probablement pas la politique de l’Empire. Il était tenté de creuser un peu plus le sujet quand Caspar déboula dans la bibliothèque en fanfare.

—Linhardt ! s’exclama le bagarreur en se précipitant vers son ami. Tu peux m’aider à réviser ? J’ai totalement oublié qu’on avait un examen demain !

—Ce n’est pas faute de te l’avoir répété plusieurs fois, dit calmement l’érudit en prenant un des livres qu’il avait mis de côté.

A l’instant où Caspar passa près de lui pour s’asseoir à côté de son camarade de classe, Claude sentit son parfum… et eut un temps d’arrêt en réalisant qu’il avait la même fragrance que l’érudit ! Or, ce n’était pas possible, sauf si… L’archer huma l’air plus attentivement pour en être certain, notant au passage que le bagarreur s’était figé, faisant la même chose que lui. Puis il leva la tête et tous deux se regardèrent, ayant compris à présent ce qu’ils avaient perçu : tous deux étaient des Omégas.

—Claude, vous… commença Caspar, visiblement surpris de cette découverte et dont le regard trahissait une certaine peur.

—Je vais voir ce que je peux obtenir comme données sur ce dont nous avons parlé, coupa Claude en notant que d’autres élèves entrait dans la pièce. Je les étudierai de mon côté et, dans le cas où je trouve quelque chose de pertinent, je vous en ferais part si, bien entendu, cela vous intéresse à un moment donné.

—C’est un arrangement qui me semble correct, lui répondit Linhardt dont la main s’était posée sur celle de Caspar. Si j’ai des informations qui peuvent vous aider, je vous les communiquerai dès que possible mais comme je vous l’ai dit, cela risque fort d’être… compliqué.

—Je m’en contenterai. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser.

Avant de partir, il avait discrètement mis son index devant sa bouche, faisant que le regard du bagarreur n’exprimait plus de peur mais un certain soulagement. Claude avait ensuite analysé ce qu’il venait de voir et il était clair pour lui que ces deux-là avaient dû se lier l’un à l’autre vu leur façon de se comporter et leurs odeurs. C’était malin car une bonne idée pour masquer l’odeur d’un Oméga et éviter que d’autres Alphas lui tournent autour. En revanche, ça ne changeait rien au cycle de chaleur à sa connaissance… un point sur lequel il allait devoir se documenter.

L’archer avait donc commencé à mener ces recherches en parallèle de celles qu’il menait déjà sur les Reliques de Héros et à peine avait-il commencé qu’il apprit par Lysithea que son statut d’Oméga avait été rendu public au sein de l’Alliance, cela alors qu’il venait de rassembler quelques informations sur la maison Daphnel.

—Je ne pense pas que la fuite vienne de notre maison, avait-elle ajouté, l’air quelque peu contrariée. En revanche, je ne cache pas que j’aurais préféré que vous ne gardiez pas cela secret. Cela n’incite pas à vous faire confiance.

—Comprenez-moi : je ne tenais pas à être fiancé avant même mon arrivée à Garreg Mach, répliqua Claude en soupirant. Et avant que vous ne le dites ou pensez, non, je ne vous le cachais pas en raison de votre âge. J’imagine que Lorenz est au courant donc.

—C’est même lui qui m’en a parlé comme si c’était un scandale et que vous alliez tous nous précipiter dans un mur s’il ne prenait pas la place qu’il estimait lui être destiné. Il a dû oublier que votre famille avait déjà compté des Omégas auparavant et que cela ne les empêchait en rien de diriger. A croire qu’il vient de l’Empire…

Claude haussa un sourcil à cette remarque. La jeune héritière de la maison Ordelia serait-elle plus calée sur ce sujet qu’il ne l’avait envisagé ? Ce n’était pourtant pas un domaine qui la regardait… du moins, à sa connaissance.

—Dites-moi Lysithea, que pouvez-vous me dire sur la politique de l’Empire vis-à-vis des Alphas et Omégas ? questionna-t-il, son intérêt piqué. J’ai tenté de me renseigner mais je me heurte à quelques murs…

—Oh… fit-elle, d’abord surprise puis peinée. Ce n’est pas vraiment étonnant après tout. J’ignore si c’est encore le cas aujourd’hui mais… ils n’ont jamais été très tolérants avec ces personnes, surtout les Omégas.

—Est-ce pour cela qu’il impossible d’en connaître la population exacte ?

—C’est fort probable. Les Alphas, de ce que j’en sais, sont acceptés mais pas totalement. Les Omégas en revanche sont déchus de leurs droits de citoyens impériaux avec interdiction de quitter leur résidence à vie.

Ils étaient… Claude comprenait maintenant l’attitude de Caspar l’autre jour et pourquoi Linhardt était sur la défensive jusqu’à ce qu’il lui avoue son statut d’Oméga. Il avait continué de parler de ce sujet avec Lysithea mais elle n’avait pas pu le renseigner davantage et était repartie en lui conseillant d’être prudent car il était clair que l’on cherchait à lui nuire, un point sur lequel il ne doutait point. Seulement, à cause de cela, ses recherches allaient devoir être mises de côté pendant un temps. A présent, il était obligé de chercher qui avait fait fuiter cette information et cela lui imposait d’aller rendre une petite visite à Lorenz qui, chance, était dans sa chambre au moment où il voulait lui mettre la main dessus. C’était parfait pour lui faire subir un petit interrogatoire bien tordu et en profiter pour se venger…

—Qu’est-ce que !? fit le noble amateur de thé en le voyant entrer dans ses appartements. Je ne vous ai pas invité à venir ici Claude ! Et qu’est-ce que c’est que cette tenue indécente ?!

Ah ça… Pour que sa petite comédie soit crédible, il avait été obligé de se préparer un minimum. Si cela lui avait été possible, il aurait mis ses cheveux en bataille mais ils n’étaient pas assez longs pour donner un résultat convaincant donc il avait opté pour revoir ses habits en se débarrassant de la veste de son uniforme, ne gardant que son ample haut jaune aux manches courtes et au col large – il avait gardé cette habitude d’Almyra où la mode étaient aux vêtements qui ne collaient pas à la peau, principalement pour éviter de souffrir de la chaleur – et son pantalon dont il avait déboutonné la braguette. Afin d’appuyer encore plus sa petite comédie, il avait, juste avant d’arriver, aspergé de l’eau sur ses bras, son visage et quelques mèches de cheveux, cela pour faire croire à sa victime qu’il était en sueur.

—Lorenz… gémit l’archer qui, avec un roulement d’épaules, fit glisser le col de son haut de sorte à ce qu’il tombe sur le côté droit, dévoilant bien la naissance de sa nuque. Vous êtes là…

—Bien entendu que je suis ici ! Qu’est-ce qu’il vous prend au j-

L’héritier des Gloucester s’était brusquement tu quand Claude s’avança vers le noble de façon aguicheuse, le tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et en passant une main sous son haut, lâchant un soupir de plaisir.

—J’ai si chaud Lorenz… dit-il en cherchant à être le plus près possible de sa cible. Prenez-moi là, maintenant !

—C-certainement pas ! s’exclama le noble en reculant jusqu’à se heurter aux meubles sous la fenêtre, se retrouvant à présent pris au piège. E-Eloignez-vous de m-moi !

—Je n’en peux plus Lorenz… Qu’est-ce que vous attendez pour sortir votre queue et me la mettre bien pr-

Certainement paniqué, l’héritier des Gloucester le poussa sur le côté pour s’échapper mais Claude lui attrapa le poignet avant qu’il n’atteigne la porte et en rajouta en se léchant les lèvres avec délice.

—Lâchez-moi ! s’exclama Lorenz en essayant de se libérer. Vous n’êtes rien de plus qu’un animal en chaleur !

—Je me sens si vide Lorenz… gémit l’archer en essayant de nouveau de se coller à lui. J’ai besoin de vous sentir juste là en-

—A-ARRETEZ C-ETTE COMEDIE !

—Pitié Lorenz ! Il n’y a que vous po-

—Mais il se passe quoi ici ?

Probablement alerté par les cris du noble de l’Alliance, Sylvain, qui avait probablement séché un entraînement commun avec ceux de sa maison ou revenant d’une tentative de drague infructueuse, était dans l’encadrement de la porte, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes face à la scène qui se tenait devant lui. Cela n’arrangeait pas Claude car si son camarade de classe n’avait aucun moyen de savoir avec certitude si oui ou non il avait ses chaleurs, le membres des Lions de Saphirs, lui, était un Alpha et savait à son odeur qu’il jouait la comédie.

—Sylvain ! fit Lorenz en se tournant vers le rouquin. Veuillez donc m’aider à chasser cet animal de mes appartements avant qu’il n’essaie de nouveau de porter atteinte à mon intégrité physique !

—Oh Lorenz ! gémit l’archer en poursuivant sa comédie, adressant un clin d’œil discret à l’héritier des Gautier. Pitié !

—Whaou ! fit le rouquin en mettant sa main devant son nez. Cette odeur ne laisse aucun doute : c’est un Oméga en chaleur ! Il lui faut vite un partenaire ou bien il va violer le premier qui lui tombe sous la main !

Le noble de l’Alliance poussa un cri horrifié en entendant cela, faisant qu’il ne vit pas que le regard de Sylvain pétillait de malice, ce qui arrangeait bien Claude car à présent, il allait pouvoir en venir plus facilement à l’objectif voulu.

—Embrassez-moi L- commença-t-il avant d’être brutalement repoussé par sa cible.

—Il en est hors de question ! s’exclama Lorenz en s’écartant. Même pour tout l’or du monde, je ne coucherai point avec vous ! Vous n’êtes qu-

—Puisque vous faites le difficile, je ne vais pas me priver, le coupa le rouquin en poussant le noble de l’Alliance vers la sortie. Revenez demain matin et, avec de la chance, ce sera terminé !

Les protestations de Lorenz moururent dans sa gorge quand Sylvain vint embrasser l’archer à pleine bouche, le tout en le poussant vers le lit. Claude s’agrippa au cou de son complice, gémissant sciemment durant leur baiser – en sentant une main sous une de ses cuisses, il en profita pour tenter d’enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille du rouquin avant que celui-ci ne le plaque sur les draps, faisant hurler le propriétaire des lieux qu’il entendit clairement prendre la fuite. Pour la forme, tous deux continuèrent leur petite comédie durant une minute, le temps de vérifier que leur spectateur involontaire n’était plus ici – l’archer criait des « Oh oui Sylvain ! » ou des « Plus fort, oui ! » pendant que son partenaire de crime jetait un œil dans le couloir. Quand il fut confirmé que leur coup avait réussi, tous deux éclatèrent de rire.

—Après cette scène, je doute qu’il veuille dormir dans sa chambre pour cette nuit, fit le rouquin en essuyant une larme de rire. Ça lui apprendra à m’avoir bousillé un rencard. Et vous Claude ? Votre mobile ?

—Il a, semble-t-il, révélé à tous ici que j’étais un Oméga, répondit l’archer en fronçant les sourcils. Seulement, Lorenz ne s’est pas présenté donc j’aimerai bien savoir qui le lui a dit et si cette personne est à Garreg Mach ou dans l’Alliance.

En entendant cela, Sylvain fut clairement surpris… puis sa mine s’assombrit.

—Je comprends mieux cette comédie, fit-il, l’air quelque peu contrarié. Je suis désolé pour vous. Cela doit vous placer dans une fâcheuse position.

—Disons que c’est un problème auquel il va me falloir trouver une solution plus vite que prévu, soupira Claude en se levant du lit avant de sourire avec malice. Au moins, je sais que Lorenz va tout faire pour éviter un mariage arrangé entre nous et que je ne vais pas servir à perpétuer la lignée des Gloucester.

Sylvain lui avait ensuite proposé de faire le guet durant quelques minutes, lui laissant le temps de fureter dans la correspondance de son camarade afin de trouver un indice sur qui avait voulu lui nuire… et il tomba ainsi sur une lettre du conte Gloucester qui, manifestement, avait été informé de son statut d’Oméga et voulait encourager son fils à le courtiser afin de les fiancer avant leurs examens finaux – pour le coup, c’était raté car Lorenz n’allait plus vouloir l’approcher avant un bon moment. En revanche, il n’indiquait en rien comment il avait eu cette information, faisant qu’elle pouvait autant venir d’une personne du monastère ou d’un serviteur de la maison Riegan qui s’était retourné contre sa famille.

Autant dire qu’à présent, Claude devait revoir tous ses plans pour son année scolaire alors que celle-ci venait à peine de commencer…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fois-ci, c'est plus court car moins à dire côté Empire (quoique...) mais le dernier chapitre sera plus long. 
> 
> Je précise que je travaille sur la fic suivante vu que celle-ci, d'un point de vue chronologique, n'ira pas plus loin que quelques jours avant la mission pour déloger les bandits du Canyon de Zanado.

Si l’on était un habitant de l’Empire d’Adrestia, il était préférable de ne pas être un Alpha ou un Oméga… surtout un Oméga. Les préjugés sur cette catégorie d’individus étaient forts, faisant que, sauf quelques rares exceptions, il leur était quasi impossible de s’intégrer au sein de la société sans passer par un usage parfois abusif de suppressants, une solution qui ne plaisait guère à Linhardt.

Oh, il n’avait pas à s’inquiéter pour lui : bien que s’était présenté comme un Alpha, il ne se sentait pas vraiment différent, faisant qu’il suspectait que les instincts agressifs qu’il était censé avoir étaient grandement atténués par son emblème de Cethleann, faisant qu’il avait l’immense avantage de pouvoir se passer de suppressants pour son usage personnel. De plus, sa senteur était plutôt discrète, faisant qu’aucun de ses pairs Alpha ne risquait de le considérer comme une potentielle menace et n’allait donc chercher querelle avec lui pour des motifs divers et variés, cela par pur instinct de domination.

Non, celui pour qui il n’était pas tranquille, c’était Caspar, son ami d’enfance.

Certes, celui-ci n’avait pas d’emblème mais cela ne signifiait pas qu’il n’avait aucune chance de se présenter durant son adolescence… ce qu’il s’était produit quelques mois avant leur entrée à l’Académie des officiers de Garreg Mach, quand Caspar découvrit avec horreur qu’il était un Oméga. Leur chance avait été que le comte Bergliez était à la capitale pour plusieurs jours, faisant que tous deux étaient seuls quand cela s’était produit. Les chaleurs ayant déjà commencé et se procurer des suppressants au sein de l’Empire étant très difficile – il fallait passer par des voies détournées comme le marché noir ou bien trouver comment les fabriquer soi-même –, leurs options étaient réduites et ils avaient été obligés de se cacher le temps nécessaire en priant pour que personne ne les trouve. Dans le cas où cela serait arrivé, Linhardt aurait été contraint de dire adieu à son ami car au sein de l’Empire, un Oméga était assigné à résidence à vie puis marié de force à un noble à qui il serait contraint et forcé de donner autant d’enfants que celui-ci désirait – l’option de fuir le pays était à oublier car les Omégas qui se faisaient attraper subissait un sort qui, selon les rumeurs, était encore moins enviable.

Pour cacher que Caspar était un Oméga, le jeune érudit avait réussi à se procurer des suppressants pour bloquer ses chaleurs mais un autre problème avait été posé : les suppressants disponibles au sein de l’Empire étaient uniquement des bloquants et, pour son ami, le dosage standard de ceux-ci était bien trop fort, ce qui le rendait malade dès qu’il les prenait, lui donnant nausées, maux de tête, fièvre et vomissements. Linhardt avait fait ce qui lui était possible pour réduire ce dosage afin d’en atténuer les effets secondaires mais les résultats n’avaient pas été très concluants, faisant qu’il avait usé de son intelligence pour calculer avec le plus de précision les cycles de chaleur – la durée et la fréquence de ceux-ci variaient d’un Oméga à un autre et, pour son ami d’enfance, il était dans la moyenne avec environ quatre périodes de chaleurs par an – et ainsi pouvoir s’éclipser dès que cela était nécessaire, une solution qui, bien que bancale, avait fait ses preuves jusqu’à leur arrivée à Garreg Mach.

Sincèrement, l’érudit avait envisagé d’y rester avec Caspar à la fin de leurs études, ce lieu étant un vrai paradis pour eux. Le Monastère tolérait bien les Alphas et Omégas et ils avaient accès à des suppressants atténuants où le dosage, moins fort, ne rendait pas son ami malade. En revanche, le souci était que ce dernier était capable d’oublier de les prendre, faisant qu’un jour comme aujourd’hui, Linhardt avait dû renoncer à une sieste tranquille à la bibliothèque pour s’occuper des besoins charnels de son Oméga de meilleur ami. En d’autres termes, ils étaient enfermés dans sa chambre pour plusieurs heures, lui allongé nu sur son lit avec Caspar, tout aussi dénudé que lui, qui le chevauchait allègrement en répétant « Lin » à chaque va-et-vient d’une voix lascive.

N’importe quel Alpha aurait probablement déjà pris le dessus sur un Oméga en chaleur mais Linhardt n’avait jamais éprouvé ce genre de désir, même pendant ses périodes de rut qui, dans son cas, n’étaient pas gênantes – la plupart du temps, il dormait en faisant des rêves érotiques pour ensuite se réveiller avec son pénis en érection depuis un bon moment. Lui préférait être passif au lit là où Caspar était plutôt du genre actif, ce qui, après concertation, avait abouti au consensus que le mieux pour eux deux étaient d’adopter des positions où ce dernier avait un contrôle total durant leurs rapports sexuels, permettant ainsi à chacun de prendre son plaisir comme il le souhaitait.

En revanche, si Garreg Mach allait être un lieu sûr pour eux, rien ne leur garantissait que leurs camarades de classe ne leur posent pas de soucis, obligeant l’érudit à envisager la solution du lien avant leur rentrée et donc à passer outre son aversion pour le sang.

—T’es sérieux Lin ?! avait fait Caspar quand il lui en avait parlé. Mais si on fait cela…

—Nous ne pourrons pas revenir en arrière, soupira Linhardt qui, malheureusement, ne voyait pas de meilleure option. Seulement, si on ne le fait pas et qu’un Alpha est dans notre classe, il y a un risque qu’il prévienne ton père ou ton oncle te concernant.

—Mais si on se lie l’un à l’autre, tu ne pourras jamais… On sera coincés à vie ensemble !

—Si ça te permet de rester libre, je serai plus qu’heureux de me sacrifier pour toi. Et puis ce n’est pas comme si je ne savais pas à quoi m’attendre avec toi. Je suis bien placé pour dire que même si cela ne reste qu’amical entre nous, cela me conviendra très bien.

Pendant un moment, Caspar était resté muet, le fixant avec de grands yeux. Puis brusquement, il avait comblé la distance entre eux pour l’embrasser, cela avec une telle force qu’ils avaient tous deux basculé dans l’herbe, Linhardt s’y retrouvant allongé avec son ami d’enfance sur lui. Après cela, le bagarreur avait ôté son jabot puis sa veste avant d’ouvrir sa chemise, découvrant pleinement sa nuque à ses yeux.

—Vas-y ! avait dit son ami en s’asseyant à califourchon sur ses cuisses tout en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

Après quelques secondes d’hésitation, l’érudit s’était exécuté, plantant ses dents dans cette peau qui lui était offerte cela jusqu’à sentir qu’il avait percé la chair, un goût métallique très désagréable venant dans sa bouche tandis que celui qui était à présent son Oméga se retenait de gémir. Il s’était ensuite écarté, fermant ses yeux pour ne pas voir le sang qu’il avait fait couler mais gardant ses narines ouvertes, lui donnant ainsi confirmation que son odeur d’Alpha était en train de se mêler à celle de son partenaire qui devenait moins aisée à percevoir au fil des secondes.

Puis lorsque vint leur premier jour à l’Académie des Officiers, Linhardt comprit tout de suite qu’il avait eu raison de se lier à Caspar : deux personnes dans leur classe cachaient leur senteur via l’usage de suppressants. Il ne mit pas très longtemps à les repérer grâce à son odorat et, honnêtement, il avait été un peu surpris de découvrir que leur déléguée était une femme Alpha – à sa connaissance, la lignée impériale n’avait jamais compté d’Alphas ou d’Omégas. C’était plutôt rare et elle devait, sans le moindre doute, être la seule dans ce cas de figure au sein des élèves l’Académie. En revanche, s’il avait bien compris qu’Hubert était le second à user de suppressants bloquants, il avait plus de mal à déterminer s’il était un Alpha ou un Oméga, tendant d’une part à les dominer et, d’autre part, à aisément se soumettre à Edelgard. Il lui fallut quelques jours pour que la balance penche clairement du côté Alpha et que sa théorie soit confirmée.

—Caspar est un Oméga, n’est-ce pas ? lui avait demandé Hubert après l’avoir coincé dans leur salle de classe. Votre odeur masque la sienne…

—Ce n’est pas un reproche, avait précisé Edelgard qui était présente elle aussi. Vos raisons sont tout à fait compréhensibles Linhardt et sachez que vous avez notre soutien. Cela ne sortira pas d’ici.

—Merci, avait-il dit en se tournant vers la princesse. Mais jamais nous n’en serions venus à cette solution si les choses étaient différentes dans l’Empire.

—Je le sais et je le regrette. Même si ce n’est pas à un degré similaire au votre, nous en souffrons nous aussi. Les Alphas ne sont pas très bien vus dans les hautes sphères du pouvoir…

C’était exact : bien qu’ayant plus de droits que les Omégas, les Alphas avaient des difficultés à pourvoir des postes importants et étaient souvent contraints à des professions où leurs « pulsions violentes » seraient plus aisées à cadrer – ce préjugé était stupide selon lui. Le frère aîné de Caspar n’avait jamais caché son mépris pour les Alphas et disait à qui voulait l’entendre que les Omégas n’étaient que des prostituées de luxe, ce qui était une des autres raisons pour laquelle Linhardt voulait protéger son ami.

—Avez-vous réfléchi à comment gérer tout cela à la fin de vos études ? le questionna Hubert avec gravité. J’imagine que le comte Bergliez ignore pour son fils…

—C’est en cours de réflexion mais la politique actuelle de l’Empire ne nous incite pas à y faire nos vies, admit l’érudit, un point sur lequel ses camarades étaient visiblement d’accord. Le plus sûr serait de rester à Garreg Mach mais mon père risque de poser souci…

—Effectivement, fit Edelgard, pensive. C’est un point sur lequel il faudra travailler…

La tournure de phrase choisie n’avait pas échappée à Linhardt mais il ne l’avait sciemment pas relevée, l’heure de sa sieste étant proche puis, après, il devait voir le professeur Hanneman pour parler avec lui d’emblémacie.

Quelques jours après, Claude était venu le voir et ils avaient parlé des effets possibles des emblèmes sur les Alphas et Omégas. L’érudit avait repensé à Edelgard et Hubert et s’était demandé si cela ne serait pas intéressant de jeter un œil sur leurs généalogies respectives, surtout concernant la princesse impériale. Pour cette dernière, il savait qu’elle ne serait pas compliquée à obtenir mais il ne comptait pas la transmettre au petit-fils du duc Riegan avant d’y avoir jeté un œil. En revanche, il pouvait d’office faire une croix sur celle des Vestra, Hubert risquant de lui poser trop de questions et de fouiner dans ses recherches sans son accord.

Ce fut la veille où il allait remettre à l’archer les informations sur les Hevring et les quelques bribes qu’il avait pu tirer de Caspar sur les Bergliez qu’il apprit par Lysithea que quelqu’un avait dévoilé à l’Alliance toute entière que Claude était un Oméga. Linhardt fut choqué par cette nouvelle car il avait bien senti que le délégué des Cerfs d’Or usait de suppressants. Quiconque avait révélé cette information au grand jour le mettait dans une fâcheuse posture vis-à-vis de l’Empire qui, si Claude prenait la tête de l’Alliance, risquait de remettre son autorité en doute à cause de ce qu’il était voire, dans le pire des cas, de le renverser pour mettre un autre noble à sa place – le candidat le plus crédible était sans conteste Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, sa famille étant plutôt pro-impérialiste.

D’ailleurs, en parlant de Lorenz, Claude lui avait manifestement joué un vilain tour en représailles, cela au point qu’Edelgard en avait convenu qu’il l’avait bien mérité lorsque l’héritier des Gloucester était venu l’interrompre alors qu’elle était en pleine conversation avec Dimitri – le sujet initial semblait être un échange de corvées pour le lendemain – pour demander l’aide du prince de Faerghus afin de déloger l’archer et Sylvain de sa chambre. Elle avait déclaré que révéler à tous que leur camarade était un Oméga sans avoir le consentement du concerné était un grave manque de respect envers sa vie privée et qu’il ferait mieux d’aller s’excuser auprès de Claude pour cela – l’érudit avait cru voir le prince Dimitri bouillonner de colère pendant que la princesse impériale était occupée à sermonner le noble de l’Alliance. Linhardt ignorait s’il l’avait fait mais depuis, Lorenz surveillait plus attentivement l’archer, faisant que l’érudit avait dû passer par Lysithea pour lui remettre ce qu’il lui avait promis et afin de ne pas attirer l’attention.

En revanche, des interrogations demeuraient : qui avait bien pu faire cela à Claude et pourquoi ? Si le coupable était à Garreg Mach, est-ce qu’il allait faire de même avec Caspar et lui ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernière partie du Statut Quo qui arrive bien après les deux autres... car j'ai bêtement oublié que ma beta était pas dispo pendant une semaine pour me corriger mes bêtises ^^"
> 
> Bonne lecture !

En tant que membre de la famille Gautier, Sylvain savait qu’il risquait de se présenter après ses seize ans à l’inverse de Dimitri qui, lui, s’était présenté comme Alpha l’année de ses treize ans – les Blaidydd étaient plutôt précoces à ce niveau. Cependant, si la majorité des hommes concernés dans sa famille étaient des Alphas, il y avait eu quelques Omégas – honnêtement, l’idée d’être un Oméga l’embêtait quelque peu car cela signifiait qu’il pouvait oublier les jolies filles car connaissant son père, il allait s’empresser de le fiancer avec un homme, de préférence un Alpha. Il avait aussi espéré rester un Beta toute sa vie mais étant un porteur d’emblème, il se savait mal parti sur ce point.

Concernant Felix, il était certain que celui-ci allait très probablement se présenter comme Oméga car dans sa famille, tous les hommes qui s’étaient présentés étaient des Omégas – certes, Glenn était resté un Beta mais cela n’avait pas été une surprise en soit. Les Fraldarius avaient aussi compté quelques Alphas… qui étaient toutes des femmes, faisant de cette famille celle ayant compté le plus de femmes Alphas dans toute l’histoire du royaume – et peut-être même de Fódlan. Il avait aussi pensé qu’il risquait fort d’être fiancé à Dimitri vu qu’ils avaient beaucoup en commun et étaient du même âge mais l’épéiste s’était bizarrement éloigné du prince du jour au lendemain, au point qu’il ne voulait plus l’appeler par son prénom ou se tenir dans la même pièce que lui – nul doute que Dimitri devait en connaitre la raison mais il refusait catégoriquement d’en parler.

En revanche, si au final, Sylvain s’était présenté comme Alpha, personne n’aurait pu deviner que cela arriverait lorsqu’il était en train de s’entraîner avec Felix et Ingrid au manoir Fraldarius… et qu’à la même minute, son ami d’enfance allait se présenter en tant qu’Oméga.

Autant dire que c’était un TRES gros problème…

En général, quand un Alpha ou un Oméga se présentait, il était placé dans un lieu isolé entre deux et six jours le temps qu’il arrive à passer sa première période de rut ou de chaleurs. Il n’était aussi pas rare qu’un Oméga plus expérimenté accompagne son pair durant cette période, ce qui, parait-il, la rendait plus supportable – les Alphas, à contrario, ne se rendaient pas ce genre de service entre eux car il y avait toujours un risque que ça dégénère. Mais dans le cas où un Oméga et un Alpha se présentaient au même endroit en même temps, les isoler l’un de l’autre n’était tout simplement pas possible.

Ingrid n’avait pas compris tout de suite le problème lorsqu’ils s’étaient tous deux brusquement figés sur le terrain d’entraînement, essayant de s’éloigner le plus possible de l’autre sans y parvenir vraiment. Ce fut quand Felix montrait clairement des signes qu’il était en chaleur qu’elle fit venir en urgence le seigneur Rodrigue et qu’elle se plaça entre eux pour essayer de retarder ce qui était inévitable. Il savait que l’épéiste gardait des souvenirs assez flous de l’arrivée de son père et du fait que celui-ci avait tout de suite comprit qu’il était trop tard pour les séparer. Sylvain se rappelait qu’on leur avait tous deux faire boire quelque chose avant de les enfermer dans la chambre d’ami la plus proche puis après, il n’avait plus que de vagues images de lui en train d’arracher les vêtements de Felix ou de le sauter sur un bureau.

Quand ils avaient un minimum repris conscience de leurs actes, lui était allongé dos au sol avec l’épéiste sur lui, les cheveux détachés et tout aussi nu que lui. Le choc d’avoir couché ensemble passé, son ami d’enfance s’était vite écarté comme il le pouvait, ses jambes étant en coton – en même temps, vu ce qu’ils avaient dû faire pendant un bon moment et dont ils portaient tous deux des traces, le contraire aurait été étonnant. Sylvain s’était assis comme il le pouvait, ses yeux marron se fixant sur la nuque et les épaules de Felix – chance, il ne l’avait pas mordu à cet endroit, faisant qu’un lien n’avait pas été fait entre eux. Puis durant de longues minutes, ils s’étaient regardés sans un mot avant qu’ils ne reviennent l’un vers l’autre, attirés par une nouvelle vague de ce désir animal qui approchait. Cette fois-ci, leurs souvenirs étaient plus clairs et chacun se rappelait très bien de leurs maladresses dues à leur manque d’expérience. Sylvain se souvenait très bien qu’il avait fini par se faire dominer par son partenaire qui, durant leurs ébats, s’était impatienté et avait pris le contrôle, le plaquant au sol pour ensuite le monter avec ardeur – le rouquin avait évité de justesse l’œil au beurre noir en faisant une mauvaise plaisanterie alors que Felix commençait à le chevaucher – et qu’il avait plusieurs fois entendu son nom franchir les lèvres de son amant.

Au bout de deux jours, leur longue partie de jambes en l’air s’était enfin terminée et ils étaient éreintés, cela au point que l’épéiste n’avait pas bronché quand ils s’étaient endormis dans les bras l’un de l’autre. A leur réveil, ils durent faire face au Seigneur Rodrigue et au Margrave Gautier pour discuter des conséquences de tout cela.

Chacun avait d’abord eu une longue discussion avec son propre père, ce qui n’enchanta guère Sylvain qui comprit vite, vu la situation, qu’il allait devoir se fiancer avec Felix et que, dans le cas où un enfant avait été conçu, le mariage devra être prononcé dans les plus brefs délais et leur entrée à Garreg Mach repoussée. La pilule avait été dure à avaler, surtout que dans le feu de l’action, il avait oublié qu’il avait potentiellement engrossé son ami d’enfance, un point sur lequel il sentait coupable. Heureusement, Rodrigue avait plus tard précisé que cela ne devrait pas se produire, ayant eu le temps de leur administrer à chacun des suppressants atténuants – si ceux-ci ne servaient à rien contre les chaleurs et les ruts une fois qu’ils étaient en cours, ils contenaient cependant un contraceptif qui permettaient d’éviter à un Oméga une grossesse non désirée.

Après de longues négociations, Felix et lui avaient été d’accord pour se fiancer. Vu qu’un lien n’avait pas été fait entre eux, ils avaient la possibilité de rompre ces fiançailles mais si elles étaient encore d’actualités à la fin de leur année à Garreg Mach, ils allaient devoir décider entre y mettre fin ou se marier et avoir des enfants – Sylvain avait grincé des dents en entendant son père prononcer plusieurs fois le mot « emblème » concernant sa potentielle future descendance.

Suite à cela, ils avaient dû commencer à s’organiser pour se voir au moins une fois par mois car il s’était avéré que leurs cycles de rut et de chaleurs coïncidaient à la quasi perfection et se produisaient au moins une fois par mois – c’était un peu plus que le double de ce que vivaient les autres Alphas et Omégas. Vu que la durée de leurs chaleurs et rut ne dépassait jamais deux jours et qu’en plus, leur fréquence était haute, il n’était pas envisageable pour eux de prendre des suppressants bloquants car ils risquaient très vite d’atteindre une dose que leur corps aurait du mal à supporter, faisant qu’ils se devaient de prendre des atténuants et de faire avec une vie sexuelle très active. Après leur troisième longue série d’ébats, Sylvain avait fini par investir dans un bouquin afin que leurs parties de jambes en l’air puissent se renouveler un peu, ce qui n’avait pas vraiment plu à Felix au départ – le rouquin avait bien mémorisé que la levrette, il pouvait l’oublier – mais l’Oméga avait fini par y voir son intérêt – l’épéiste n’aimait pas être totalement dominé au lit et s’il n’avait pas un minimum de contrôle au départ, il savait que celui-ci ne se gênerait pas pour le laisser en plan.

A force, l’héritier des Gautier s’était bien habitué à ce rythme et il avait pesé le pour et le contre de cette union. Ce qui l’embêtait le plus, c’était que Felix soit bloqué avec lui à vie s’ils allaient jusqu’au mariage et de lui imposer d’avoir des enfants – il savait à quel point son ami aimait se battre et que ce point risquait fort d’entrer en conflit avec le fait de mettre un bébé en route. A contrario, le fait d’être fiancé à l’épéiste procurait un certain soulagement à Sylvain car il savait que son partenaire le voyait tel qu’il était réellement et ne s’intéressait pas du tout à son héritage. De plus, leurs ébats, en plus de lui permettre d’évacuer toute la frustration qu’il avait pu accumuler, rendait Felix plus apte à accepter quelques élans de tendresse, cela même si ce n’était possible que quand ils étaient seuls dans la même pièce – il adorait le prendre dans ses bras après qu’ils aient fait l’amour puis l’embrasser sur le front avant de le regarder se remettre progressivement de sa montée au septième ciel.

Bien entendu, Sylvain n’avait pas vraiment revu ses habitudes, notamment celle d’aller draguer les filles, un point qui agaçait Felix mais qui était plus ou moins toléré – son ami savait très bien que cela n’allait pas bien loin et puis même s’ils étaient fiancés, techniquement, ils n’étaient pas vraiment en couple et ils pouvaient rompre cet engagement à tout moment avant la fin de leurs études. Le rouquin avait d’ailleurs bien profité de leur arrivée à Garreg Mach pour allonger la liste de ses conquêtes – il s’était juste cassé les dents sur certaines demoiselles et avait vite fait demi-tour en sentant qu’Edelgard prenait des suppressants, signe qu’elle était une Alpha et qu’elle n’allait pas du tout apprécier qu’il lui tourne autour… ou qu’il empiète sur son terrain de chasse car ils avaient de fortes chances d’avoir les mêmes préférences de partenaire.

Là où, en revanche, il aurait dû réfléchir, c’était lorsqu’il avait joué cette petite comédie avec Claude pour enquiquiner Lorenz. Certes, il s’était attendu à se faire attraper par Dimitri et Ingrid puis à se faire sermonner en bonne et due forme – il se serait cependant passé d’avoir Dorothea et Leonie comme spectatrices. En revanche, il n’avait pas imaginé que son partenaire arriverait avant la fin dudit sermon, suivi de près par Edelgard et Dedue qui n’étaient visiblement pas tranquilles, dans une colère telle que même Dimitri, qui était pourtant un Alpha capable de dominer ses pairs sans le moindre souci, s’écarta du passage de Felix en sentant son aura menaçante.

—Sylvain… grogna l’épéiste dont le regard luisait de rage.

—Fe-Felix… répondit le rouquin en reculant d’un pas, sentant son sang se glacer en voyant que son partenaire semblait prêt à le tuer. T-Tu as l’a-air d’all-

—La ferme !

Un silence de plomb se mit à régner et Sylvain, sentant clairement qu’il était en très mauvaise posture, voulut continuer de reculer mais son dos se heurta à un mur. Il était coincé et, vu les expressions de tous les autres, il ne pouvait espérer aucun secours de leur part.

—Que tu ne puisses pas t’empêcher de draguer la moindre fille qui passe, je peux fermer les yeux dessus, même si ça m’énerve, dit Felix sur un ton menaçant.

Son partenaire combla brusquement la distance entre eux pour lui asséner un violent coup de poing dans le ventre lui coupant le souffle et le faisant tomber à genoux au sol. Il fut relevé puis plaqué avec force contre le mur de sorte à être à la même hauteur que l’épéiste qui le regardait d’un air assassin.

—En revanche, ne crois pas que je ne vais pas t’en tenir rigueur si tu décides d’aller sauter le premier Oméga qui passe ! tonna son ami, sa rage pleinement perceptible. A partir de maintenant, tu vas te démerder avec ta main droite et si j’apprends encore une fois que tu es allé voir ailleurs pour baiser, je t’arracherai ce que tu as entre les jambes.

L’épéiste ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, le lâchant d’un coup avant de quitter les lieux d’un pas vif, suivi par les regards de tous les autres.

—C’est vraiment un Oméga ? demanda Dorothea une fois Felix parti. Je croyais pourtant qu’ils étaient censés être du genre soumis…

—Oh que oui, c’en est un, confirma Edelgard, encore sous le choc. Et non, tous n’ont pas cet instinct de se soumettre à un Alpha comme nous avons pu le voir… Je doute même qu’un Alpha parvienne à le dominer complètement…

—La maison Fraldarius a compté des femmes Alphas et des hommes Omégas, précisa Ingrid. Et de ce que j’en sais, aucun d’eux n’était du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds…

—Donc en résumé, Felix tient Sylvain par les couilles, simplifia Leonie en soupirant.

—Formulation vulgaire mais pas très éloignée de la vérité, souligna calmement Dedue.

Après cela, Dimitri s’était vite éclipsé, suivi de près par le duscurien, pendant qu’Ingrid l’aidait à se relever. Le rouquin avait ensuite expliqué ce qu’il s’était vraiment passé avec Claude, s’attirant des sifflements admiratifs de Leonie et Dorothea tandis qu’Edelgard n’était guère étonnée, précisant que « cela collait bien avec le personnage », le tout accompagné d’un geste de la tête.

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, Sylvain avait tenté de s’excuser auprès de Felix, se sentant mal de l’avoir blessé, mais ce dernier lui en voulait toujours à mort et n’était pas du tout disposé à l’écouter, l’ignorant totalement, cela bien qu’Ingrid avait tenté de plaider sa cause pour qu’il se calme un peu – il fallait dire qu’il était tellement abattu qu’il passait son temps libre enfermé dans sa chambre à relire son bouquin de magie, ce qui avait grandement inquiété son amie. Du coup, ce jour-là, ce n’était pas une surprise que lors de leur séance d’entraînement avec Byleth, leur professeur, l’épéiste et lui soient les plus éloignés possibles l’un de l’autre, son fiancé face à Dimitri et Dedue à l’épée tandis que lui, démoralisé, s’exerçait mollement à la lance avec Ingrid et que Byleth s’occupait d’Ashe, Mercedes et Annette.

—Laisse lui le temps de se calmer, lui avait dit son amie après qu’il eut lâché sa lance. Tu sais comment il est…

—Je sais, avait-il dit en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Mais là… Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir. Là, je lui ai vraiment fait du mal, tout ça parce que je n’ai pas pensé à lui dire la vérité tout de suite…

—Il t’en voudra un moment oui… Puis quand il sera prêt à t’écouter, il te dira que tu es un crétin, ce qui est loin d’être faux.

Sylvain eut un léger sourire à cette idée. Si Felix lui reparlait, même si ce n’était que pour l’insulter, ce serait déjà un bon début.

Ils allaient reprendre l’entraînement quand soudain, Dimitri avait lâché sa lance et s’était éloigné des autres, ses yeux bleus les détaillant rapidement du regard.

—Arrêtez-tout ! ordonna-t-il, surprenant tout le monde tandis qu’il mettait sa main devant le bas de son visage, masquant son nez et sa bouche. Quelqu’un ici est en train de se présenter.

En entendant cela, Sylvain se mit tout de suite à humer l’air… puis compris pourquoi Dimitri cherchait à tout prix à mettre de la distance entre lui et les autres : la personne en question était un Oméga chez qui les premières chaleurs étaient en train de se manifester – il n’était pas étonnant que le prince s’en soit aperçu le premier, son odorat étant plus fin principalement à cause du fait que bien qu’il use de suppressants bloquants, le dosage de ceux-ci n’était pas assez fort pour lui, faisant que s’il était près d’un Oméga en chaleur, cela risquait de le mettre en rut, ce qu’il voulait à tout prix éviter.

Seulement, lequel d’entre eux était concerné ? Les filles pouvaient aisément être exclues ainsi que ceux qui s’étaient déjà présentés. Byleth aurait été une forte possibilité vu qu’il possédait un emblème mais il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu’il ait dépassé l’âge limite. Du coup, par élimination, il ne restait que Dedue qui, visiblement, se portait très bien, et…

Tournant son attention vers Ashe, il vit que ce dernier avait l’air fiévreux, de la sueur commençant à couler sur son visage qui prenait progressivement des couleurs rosées. La main de Mercedes vint se poser sur le front de l’archer qui, visiblement, était brûlant tandis que son odeur s’intensifiait. Il fallait vite l’isoler avant que…

Soudain, Felix alla se placer devant le nouvel Oméga, son épée à la main et un regard menaçant qui allait tour à tour de lui à Dimitri.

—Aucun de vous deux ne posera ses sales pattes d’Alpha sur lui, menaça l’épéiste, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Surtout toi le phacochère !

Après cela, Felix emmena Ashe hors du terrain d’entraînement, suivi par Mercedes et Ingrid. Comme il était trop tôt pour officiellement mettre fin à son cours, Byleth était allé voir Hanneman qui s’occupait de sa classe des Cerfs d’or pour qu’ils suivent le restant de son cours, cela le temps que l’ex-mercenaire voit où cela en était avec Ashe. Sylvain n’avait écouté le cours que d’une oreille, principalement parce qu’Hilda, curieuse, avait fait passer un mot pour lui demander ce qu’il se passait. Suite à la réponse qu’il lui avait écrite, il avait bien vu qu’elle avait passé le mot à Claude qui, après l’avoir lu, lui avait murmuré quelque chose à l’oreille faisant que quelques secondes après, la jeune femme avait trouvé un prétexte pour s’éclipser – il ignorait ce qu’elle et l’archer préparaient exactement mais il se doutait qu’il allait vite le savoir.

A la fin du cours, Ingrid et Mercedes les avaient rejoints, les informant que Felix allait rester avec Ashe jusqu’à ce que celui-ci aille mieux. Certains Cerfs d’or – à l’exception d’Hilda qui n’était pas revenue puis de Claude qui s’était éclipsé, suivi peu après par Lorenz – posèrent des questions, se demandant comment il était possible qu’un roturier sans emblème soit un Oméga, ce à quoi Dimitri et lui répondirent que si leur camarade était, probablement sans le savoir, le descendant d’un noble déshérité du Royaume, cela pouvait suffire – c’était d’ailleurs un souci car cela signifiait que personne ne l’avait préparé à se présenter un jour.

Sans surprise le soir, les Lions de Saphir avaient dîné au réfectoire avec deux membres en moins – Dedue avait écourté son repas pour aller apporter de quoi boire et manger aux deux absents. Quelques Aigles de Jais vinrent aux nouvelles, ayant eu vent de ce qu’il s’était passé par Hilda, puis tout le monde s’était séparé, soit pour directement aller dormir, soit pour aller aux bains. Plus tard, Sylvain, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, avait décidé de s’octroyer une promenade nocturne et, en passant devant les dortoirs du rez-de-chaussée, il vit au loin, devant la chambre d’Ashe, Claude qui était visiblement en pleine discussion avec Felix – ce dernier avait les cheveux détachés et semblait s’être rhabillé à la hâte, son gilet étant ouvert et sa chemise mal rentrée dans le pantalon de son uniforme. Le rouquin allait rebrousser chemin quand il nota que l’épéiste retournait dans la chambre de leur camarade de classe, sa conversation probablement terminée, et qu’une fois la porte refermée, le regard vert du délégué des Cerfs d’or se tourna dans sa direction, suivi d’un signe de la main lui disant de s’approcher.

—Un heureux hasard que l’on se croise maintenant, lui dit Claude après qu’ils se soient rejoints à quelques mètres de la chambre d’Ashe. Je pensais devoir attendre demain matin.

—Cela a-t-il un rapport avec vos manigances avec Hilda tout à l’heure ? questionna Sylvain qui n’avait pas oublié la longue absence de la jeune femme.

—Oh, ça ? Je lui ai juste demandé de récupérer quelque chose qui ne me servait pas pour le céder à notre nouvel Oméga.

Vu le petit sourire en coin et le drôle d’éclat dans son regard, le rouquin suspectait que cela n’avait rien d’innocent…

—Cependant, ce n’est pas de cela dont je comptais vous parler, reprit Claude. J’ai eu vent des conséquences qu’on eues pour vous notre petite comédie de l’autre jour. Hilda était aussi chargée de tâter un peu le terrain pour voir à quel moment Felix serait le plus disposé à me recevoir afin que je dissipe ce fâcheux malentendu entre vous deux.

—Vous êtes donc venu le voir ce soir, en conclut aisément Sylvain. A ce que j’ai vu, il vous a au moins ouvert.

—Et écouté bien qu’il m’ait bien fait comprendre que si je reposais mes « sales pattes » sur vous, il allait venir m’égorger dans mon sommeil.

Cela ressemblait bien à Felix…

—Allez le voir, fit Claude en lui indiquant la chambre d’Ashe d’un signe de tête. Ce serait dommage que vous restiez tous les deux fâchés plus longtemps. Et comme ça, nous serons quittes.

—C’était donc ça que vous aviez en tête, comprit Sylvain qui ressentit un léger soulagement avant de se rappeler d’un détail. Une dernière chose : comment évolue votre situation vis-à-vis de l’Alliance ?

—Ah ça… Cela pourrait être pire mais il va falloir que je m’habitue à recevoir plus de courrier qu’auparavant et à avoir un admirateur qui me suit presque partout. N’est-ce pas Lorenz ?

L’archer avait élevé la voix sur cette dernière phrase, faisant sursauter l’héritier Gloucester qui, jusqu’ici, était caché derrière un tonneau pour les observer. Il leur jeta un regard noir avant de vite partir en direction de la serre, son visage montrant clairement sa contrariété, cela sous le regard amusé du délégué des Cerfs d’Or. Claude partit à sa suite, lançant quelques piques à l’attention de son camarade de classe qui, de ce que le rouquin en entendait, ne les appréciait pas du tout.

Quand il fut certain qu’ils étaient partis, Sylvain rassembla son courage et alla frapper doucement à la porte de la chambre d’Ashe. Il entendit râler de l’autre côté puis, peu de temps après, Felix lui ouvrit, visiblement pas si étonné de le voir – l’héritier des Gautier ne put s’empêcher de noter que l’épéiste était particulièrement plaisant à regarder avec sa chemise en partie ouverte et ses cheveux détachés qui lui tombaient sur les épaules.

—Claude m’a tout raconté, lui dit Felix avant qu’il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Ca apprendra le respect à cet abruti prétentieux.

—Il est devenu assez collant de ce que j’ai cru comprendre mais il devrait en avoir pour son argent, dit Sylvain avec un sourire qu’il perdit aussitôt. J’aurais dû t’en parler tout de suite. Je suis désolé pour ça et pour… t’avoir fait du mal sans le vouloir.

Puis ils avaient parlé pendant quelques minutes, cela jusqu’à ce qu’Ashe, qui dormait, se réveille et que l’épéiste doive retourner s’occuper de lui – le rouquin s’estimait heureux d’avoir pris ses suppressants car autrement, l’odeur de l’archer l’aurait poussé à tenter un plan à trois avec les deux Omégas, ce qui aurait grandement nuit à ses chances de réconciliation avec son partenaire. Il fallut attendre le surlendemain dans l’après-midi pour que ces deux-là reviennent en classe – Sylvain fit mine d’être jaloux en voyant qu’Ashe, le visage rouge de gêne, avait l’attention de toutes les filles, y compris de certaines des autres maisons.

Quelques jours plus tard, lui et Felix avaient retrouvé des rapports normaux… ou presque vu que tous deux étaient tombés d’accord : il était hors de question de rompre leurs fiançailles. Son fiancé lui avait ensuite expliqué ses raisons, l’une d’elles étant qu’il ne voulait pas se retrouver submergé de prétendants venus d’il ne savait où et qu’au moins, avec lui, il savait à quoi s’en tenir et pouvait lui éviter de se retrouver marié à une personne qui ne s’intéressait qu’à son emblème. Sylvain avait ensuite ajouté, taquin, qu’il rêvait de fonder une très grande et heureuse famille, ce à quoi son compagnon lui avait répondu « N’y pense même pas ! » en lui jetant un regard noir.

Le rouquin savait qu’ils allaient trouver un compromis d’ici au mariage… Tant pis si ce n’était que pour un seul enfant car il savait qu’il serait déjà très heureux de l’élever avec sa très chère moitié.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour info, je suis en train d'écrire la suite et pas d'inquiétudes : j'y vais à mon rythme donc ça viendra le moment venu. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Lexique (ça peut servir) : 
> 
> \- Alphas : Individus, généralement issus de familles nobles avec emblèmes, considérés comme naturellement dominants et dont les phéromones ne peuvent être perçues que par d’autres Alphas ou des Omégas. La majorité d’entre eux sont des hommes.
> 
> \- Omégas : Individus, généralement issus de familles nobles avec emblèmes, considérés comme naturellement soumis et dont les phéromones ne peuvent être perçues que par d’autres Omégas ou des Alphas. Les Omégas ne peuvent être que des hommes et ceux-ci ont la particularité de pouvoir avoir des enfants.
> 
> \- Beta : Toute personne n’étant ni Alpha, ni Oméga. Constitue la grande majorité de la population de Fodlan. 
> 
> \- Chaleurs : Période durant laquelle les Omégas sont les plus propices à s’accoupler. La durée et la fréquence des chaleurs sur une année varient d’un Oméga à un autre. Leur fréquence baisse avec le temps et après que l’Oméga concerné ait eu un enfant. 
> 
> \- Rut : Période durant laquelle les Alphas sont les plus propices à s’accoupler. La durée et la fréquence des périodes de rut sur une année varient d’un Alpha à un autre. Elles peuvent aussi être déclenchées en présence d’un Oméga en chaleur. Leur fréquence baisse avec le temps ou quand l’Alpha et son partenaire ont été parents. 
> 
> \- Lien : Etape d’accouplement où le partenaire d’un Oméga lui mord la base de la nuque afin que son odeur masque celle de l’Oméga et indiquer qu’il est en couple. Est irréversible. 
> 
> \- Suppressants :  
\- Bloquants : Suppressants à fort dosage destinés à bloquer les chaleurs ou les périodes de rut. Peut provoquer des nausées, malaises et autres effets indésirables aux Alphas et Omégas sans emblèmes. Recommandé pour les Alphas et Omégas dont la durée des chaleurs et rut dépassent deux jours mais il est déconseillé d’en prendre trop souvent sur une année. Ne peut pas être couplé à d’autres médicaments.  
\- Atténuants : Suppressants à dosage modéré couplé à un contraceptif et destiné à atténuer les chaleurs. Disponible uniquement dans le Royaume. Recommandé aux Alphas et Omégas dont la durée des chaleurs et rut ne dépasse pas deux jours ou qui ont des chaleurs et rut plus de six fois par an ainsi qu’à ceux n’ayant pas d’emblèmes. Inefficaces pour les Alphas et Omégas dont la durée des chaleurs et rut dépassent deux jours.


End file.
